Love Actually
by Soda pop rox2000
Summary: Michael realizes his feelings for Liz are more than just friendly. Prob OOC for both and obviously Polar. Leave reviews PLEASE! No flames! THANKS GUYS! Oh and obvious Disclaimer.
1. When did this Happen?

I think the first time I finally realized I 'liked' Liz was when I saw her and Max go into the Eraser room together. She looked at me for a quick second and I saw shame fill her eyes. Then the door closed. I got angry 'How could Max do this to me…he knows I like her' then it hit me, what…I like her. No, not Liz Parker, not Max's Liz, nobody knows that. Not even I knew that. How could I expect Max to know that? Especially since Max was the one who has been in love with her since 3rd grade.

I don't know how I got these feelings for her, but I did. Maybe it was all the time she spent at my apartment helping me with school work. She refused to let me give up on myself. She refused to let me think I couldn't do it. Or maybe it was all the time we spent closing the Crashdown just us two and we just talked. We talked about everything, about, her and Max or me and Maria. What life would be like once we graduated. She shared with me her hopes and her dreams. I shared with her my fears. Fears I never even told Maria about. Some I didn't even know I had. And while I was talking to her, I felt all my walls just come down. I felt I could really trust her. Trust her in ways I couldn't even trust Maria. It was weird that I could trust her so easily. And what was even weirder was that I wasn't scared that the walls were coming down. I was actually relived.  
After I realized I liked her, I also began to notice my grades going up. Instead of D's on test I was getting B's. Then I finally got my report card and it showed that I had 4 B's and 2 A's, I was so excited I had to show Liz. She was the first person I told. Liz was so happy for me; she gave me a huge hug and said she was taking me out for a nice, expensive dinner. I said sure, a free meal is a free meal. She said she was going to pick me up at 7. I went home and realized how nervous I was. I actually worked on how I looked. I don't mean to brag but I looked good. But when I opened the door and saw Liz standing there, the way I looked didn't even hold a candle to her. She was so pretty I'm surprised I didn't just grab her and kiss her. I knew I was never going to forget the way she looked right then. And when she smiled I practically melted. I had never melted before when a girl smiled. It took me by surprise. "Michael…you ready?" Liz asked extending her hand to wrap through my arm. Feeling her soft skin under my hand, I didn't know how I was going to make it through the night without kissing her.  
We got to the restaurant. It was a nice, expensive place. Thank god I had worn a suit. It was the only suit I had. Maria bought it for me when we were in Las Vegas. 'MARIA!' I thought, _"Oh man, this isn't right, it's like it's cheating on my girl-friend, and my best friend." Then I thought. "No it's fine; we are just two friends going out for a celebration dinner." _Yet it still didn't feel right. _  
_The whole night I was so confused. What were these feelings I was having for Liz? Why didn't I feel that way about Maria? I didn't know what to do. But despite everything we had a great time. We laughed and talked about everything and anything. I had never seen her smile so much. And to think I put that smile there. I was so confused though. Especially after Liz dropped me off. She was so funny, she insisted on walking me to the door. When we got there I asked if she wanted to come in, she said she would love too, but she had to go home and do homework. She actually sounded bummed too. So we said our good nights right there on the porch. She leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek but I wanted the real thing. So I turned my head and kissed her on the lips. She didn't stop me either. I think she wanted it. Because she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped her in my arms. It felt so good, her soft lips against mine, her soft hands entangled in my hair. But as soon as it had started it was over. She pulled back. She pulled her hand down and touched my swollen lips. "Michael…I…I have to go." Then she turned to walk away. But she stopped and smiled. "Thank you Michael, for a night I will never forget." Then she walked away. She was kinda woozy though because she couldn't walk strait. I bet I could see the huge smile on her face. It's a good thing she didn't turn around again otherwise she would've seen my smile. I watched her to make sure she got to her car nice and safely then I went in. 


	2. The Big Date!

I was so mad at myself for kissing her. But it felt so good. _"I need more." I thought. "I want more, I love feeling her in my arms, and I love her hugs. I love how soft her skin is, I love how warm she feels. I love everything about her. I love her." WHOA! Where did that come from? I love her? I don't love anyone but myself. At least that's what Isabel always said. I love Liz…? Wow…I love Liz. I love Liz. I LOVE LIZ! I want everybody to know, I'm not ashamed about it. I'm not embarrassed about it. I could actually see spending every minuet with her. Every waking breath with her. Fall asleep with her in my arms. Wake up the same way. 'OMG!' What am I going to do? "That's Max's Liz." "She's not my Liz." I…I can't think about her like that. I'm not allowed. That's betrayal. To…to Max…to…to Maria. And she probably doesn't even like me like that. What am I thinking? No way could Liz Parker like a guy like me. I'm, I'm a rebel. A modern day James Dean. That's what Maria always called me. Man I got to get her out of my head. _I went to take a shower, a cold shower. When I get out I felt better. I looked out my window and it was raining. Of course it's raining. I said lying down on my bed and closing my eyes. I got lost in my thoughts_. "It's always raining when I'm in total pain. I bet I control the weather some how. Wouldn't surprise me. I have a bunch powers I didn't even know about. I bet weather is one of them."_ Then a knock on my door broke me out of my thoughts. I looked over at the clock and it read 3:30am. _Wow, I really was lost in my thoughts. _When I opened my door I wasn't ready for the news I was about to hear. Max was standing there in the rain but I could see his eyes were red from crying. "Max, what's up dude, you ok?" I said letting him in. He came in like a robot, didn't even look at me. "Maxwell?" Still no answer. "Maxy?" A nickname I called him when we were really little. "She's dead." "Who is?" Immediately I thought _Isabel_. "What Maxwell, who is are you sure?" "Sheriff Valenti saw her himself. He found her wreck." "WHOSE?!" "LIZ'S!" My heart sank. I sank. "WHAT…I mean what…are you sure?" I asked, pleading to god it wasn't true. "Yes, Sheriff was the one called to her site." "Well can't you…ya know…fix her?" "I tried…the body is to…too…" Then Max lost it. I had never seen him cry so much. I was dying inside too, but I couldn't cry, one of us had to be strong. I just held Max while he cried. After the guy fell asleep I went into my room and started yelling throwing things. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! IT WASN'T HER TIME YET! JUST WHEN I FINALLY FIND THE PERSON I CAN STAY WITH FOREVER SHE'S TAKEN FROM ME! THIS ISN'T FAIR! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" I couldn't take it so I packed up my stuff and left. I left Max a note. "Too much destruction here, I'm gone. I probably won't be back. Take care of Maria for me." Then I hoped onto my motorcycle and left Roswell, New Mexico. And I never looked back. 


	3. So this is Love

Suddenly I was awoken by my alarm. Wait, Awoken…so it was only a dream… so Liz wasn't really dead? _OH PLEASE GOD SAY IT'S TRUE!_ I climbed out of my bed and put on clothes and went to leave for school. You wouldn't believe my happiness when I saw Liz walking with Alex. When she saw me she looked the other way. _Well at least she isn't dead._ I went into my next class. English, I had it with Liz. _This should be interesting._ Early on in the year the teacher let us pick our seats and Liz was sitting right next to me. She walked in and I saw the embarrassment cross her face when she realized she was sitting next to me. She took her seat. Normally when she comes in first thing she does is start talking to me about how funny our teacher is dressed. But today when she came in she sat down and looked strait ahead. The silence was killing me so I leaned over, "Mr. Johnson's tie says Cowabunga on it, doesn't he know that we aren't yellow or cartoon characters." _Nothing._ But I wasn't going to stop till I got at least a smile from her. "Well I think if he was a cartoon he would probably be Homer." She turned to look at me. "Homer are you kidding me? If anything he is probably Skinner." "Hey, what was that were you talking to me?" "Shut up Michael." I didn't want to bring it up, but I knew I had to. "Look about last night..." "Let's not talk about Last night. At least not here where the rumor mill begins. Later after work." "Sure Boss Lady." She smiled. _What a great smile she has. _All day I was nervous. At work I screwed up 3 orders. Not one of my finer days. Finally closing time came. As soon as Liz locked the door I went into paranoia. It was only us and we had to talk about something neither of us obviously wanted to do. She had just finished wiping down a table when I walked through the kitchen door to where she was. I sat down at the booth, and she reluctantly followed. We both sat in silence for about 2 minuets. But it felt like eternity. Again, I spoke first. "So that English quiz sucked." "Michael…stop." "Sorry just trying to make small talk." "I know and you suck at it." "Thanks, Love you too." She stiffened at that. "Kidding, just kidding." _Little does she know I wasn't_. "Ok Michael, about Last night..." "Hey I'm sorry about that, I just got swept up in the moment, and if I made you uncomfortable or anything I'm sorry." She put her hand over my mouth. It took ever muscle in my being to not kiss it. "Stop, I want to say something." A muffled "Ok," Is what I said. "First I want to say I'm sorry…sorry about today. For the way I acted. I got a little freaked out." Liz's hand was still on mouth. "Why?" She took it off. "What?" "I said why?" "When we kissed last night, I saw things." "Things?" "Like flashes. _(flashes?)_ I saw flashes from you. About…about how you felt." "Felt…?" Panic was running through me at that point. "You have feelings for me?" _OH GOD! How do I answer this on ? Just be honest. I mean she saw how you felt. Might as well tell her. _"What?" _smooth Guerin, really smooth._ "I just need to know what I saw was real…so…is it…is it real?" "Is what real?" _you're screwing it Guerin, you're screwing it up. _"MICHAEL…DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME?!" _Shit, how do I answer…if I say yes I could loose her and Maria and Max, if I say no I could loose her. It's really a no-win situation. _"FINE DON'T ANSWER!" She got up to walk away. _SHOOT, SHOOT I'M LOSING HER…THINK FAST GUERIN THINK FAST!" _"LIZ….WAIT!" She spun around and looked at me; you could almost see the fire in her eyes. "WHAT!?" _Here it goes._ "Yea." "Yea what?" _wow she really is making this hard. _"Yea, what Michael." "Yea…yes…I do have feelings for you…strong ones. But I don't want that to stand in the way of our friendship." You could see the ice melt off her. Her whole demeanor changed. She got this huge smile on her face. "Really Michael…or are you just saying that?" "Do I ever just say something like that?" _now it's your turn to ask her. _ "What about you Liz…do you have…ya know…for me?" "No I don't know…have what?" She gave me a mischievous smile. "You're actually going to make me say it?" "Yes, say it. Have what?" "Do you have…feelings…for me?" "Here, let this answer for you." She walked over to me and kissed me so hard that my knees were going weak. She wrapped her arms around my neck again and I wrapped my arms around her waist. It felt so good holding her in my arms. I knew I was not going to let her go. The only reason we stopped was for oxygen. Still holding each other she looked into my eyes. I looked down at her. "So, what is that…is that a no?" She smiled at me. All of a sudden her smile faded. "Hey what's wrong?" I moved a piece of hair out of her face. "Max." All she had to say was his name and I knew exactly what she was talking about. "Maria." She removed her arms from my neck. I didn't want to let go of her but I had to. "What are we going to do?" She asked me with such pain in her eyes I wanted to start crying. "I think we should tell them." "Michael, are you kidding me…they will never forgive us." "Liz, I have just as much to loose as you but it would kill them worse to find out and hate us then for us to just come forth and tell them." "I guess you're right." "Of course I'm right." "Oh you're a funny one." She said giving me one more kiss. "Well I guess I have to dump Max." "Yea probably." "I don't know how I am going to do it." "Well Hey I got a science question for you." "Right now?" "Yea, if a positive ion and a positive ion collide what happens?" "To put in Layman's terms the bump heads." "Well if you are a positive ion and Max is a positive ion…what happens?" She smiled, "They bump heads." "That make it a little easier?" "Yea. Ok Michael, all the work is done, so you can go home if you want." "Actually I have another question about Science." "Fine…what is it?" "Well if a positive ion (I grabbed her hand) and a negative ion collide (I pulled her into me) what's the result." "They bond why?" "Because you Elizabeth are a positive Ion and I am a negative Ion. And what is the result we are having?" "We're bonding." She smiled and I leaned down to kiss her. "I have to go to bed Michael, I will see you tomorrow. After 4th meet me in my car so we can talk." "Elizabeth Parker, you wouldn't be ditching school would you?" "Maybe." "I seem to be rubbing off on you already." "Night Michael. I love you." She said pushing me out the door. "Night Elizabeth. I love you too." I said with a huge smile.


End file.
